Conventional computerized devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, and the like utilize graphical user interfaces in applications, such as operating systems, and graphical editors (i.e., web page editors, document editors, etc.) that enable users to quickly provide input and create documents and/or projects using “What You See Is What You Get” (WYSIWYG) technology. In general, using a graphical user interface, a user operates an input device such as a mouse or keyboard to manipulate graphical objects on a computer display. For example, the user may select a graphical object by moving a mouse, so that a mouse pointer is on the desired graphical object on the graphical user interface, and then clicking a button on the mouse. The operating system treats the graphical object as being selected, and as long as the user continues to hold the button down, whenever the user moves the mouse, both the mouse pointer and the graphical object will correspondingly move across the graphical user interface, and this movement is visible on the display.
Using graphical user interface technology, users may create and edit documents and/or projects, such as navigation logic interconnecting different menus and video clips for a Digital Video Disk (DVD), by selecting and placing graphical objects (e.g., video clips, menus, sub-menus, etc.) into the project. DVD navigation logic results from interconnecting different video clips, menus, and submenus together in an organized hierarchy. Typically, this hierarchy is in the form of a tree structure, though any suitable type of organizational scheme may be used.